Signature Attacks
This page is for signature attacks meaning attacks that only you can use. These attacks are fan fiction only and you only get 1 (unless you buy another slot :) The signature attacks used in battle use 100,000 energy, so be careful when using them and make sure your speed is high so it hits. And thanks to Timefreezer4 for the idea! Extra Signature Slots: Lets you add another signature attack Z 7,500 Ultra Power Death Beam (Gianor) The Ultra Power Death Beam adds a twist to the death beam, charging it with evil black and blue energy, making the beam itselft as big and almost as powerful as a masenko from Gohan! It is also powerful enough to pierce the Katchin, making it undeflectable. The only way to avoid getting pierced is to dodge it. And good luck with that. Big Bang Burst Cannon (Gianor) The Big Bang Burst Cannon adds a twist to the Big Bang Attack. It is formed like a noramal Big Bang, but it is red and looks like lava. When fired if it hits, it does the most amount of damage it can do, the energy substance burns you and then explodes, however, it is misses, or gets dodged, it will fire a beam of red energy at the opponent, making them dodge or block the attack a second time. Heavenzone Grenade (Gianor) The Heavenzone Grenade adds a twist to the Hellzone Grenade. It is fired similar to the Hellzone Grenade, but the energy spheres are different colors, the darker they are, the more powerful. The Heavenzone Grenade is different because you can mold the energy into any shape you want with-in 10 second of firing it, they explode after 10 seconds. Globe Ball (Collie) This technique is a toatle death attack. Come near me and you die with this attack.It is charged with spirot energy. Be lucky I worned you. Demonic Implosion (Lexon) When using Demonic Implosion I can choose a limb to attack and depending on what limb it was the relative stats go down but the downside is the attack does only slight damage in comparison to other signature attacks. This move could easily counteract a move such as Collies signature just by choosing whatever hand she was using and disabling it. without having to get near her since the attack teleports into an opponents body. Golden Kamehameha (Gotek) The Golden Kamehameha is a variation of the Kamehameha. It is gold and it is far more powerful than the normal Kamehameha. It is performed like the Kamehameha, but the hands are in a slightly different position. Static Buster (Rabbo) The static Buster gathers all the static electricity on the planet and puts it into an enegry blast or you can absorb it only if your body can handle all the power. If your body can't handle it it will not make you explode, but it would eat away at your insides and give you a slow painfuldeath. {C {C Amounts of enegry he can handle at max certain power levels He can absorb 50% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 100,000 He can absorb 75% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 200,000 He can absorb 100% of the enegry ball max with a power level of 1,000,000 Gohakhameha (Gohak) Gohakhameha is only a little similar to Golden Kamehameha. The Gohakhameha's Kamehameha orb is yellow and black. The beam surrrounds Gohak's body when he fires it, the beam is also black and yellow. This atttack makes a kamehameha 10x look like a punch! Death Rush (Breezy) It starts with a kick to the side, then the head, then blasts the gut. Then kicks to the ground and does a Death Beam in the back of the person, just to end it with a Death Ball. Gohanssj3's signature attack slot Waiting for Gohanssj3 to add signature attack. SS1000's signature attack slot Waiting for SS1000 to add signature attack. Shooting Star Baster (Becocco) Becocco creates a green-ish white blast that is as big as a tree. He pushes the opponent down to the ground, creating a blue-green typhoon erupting out of the ground. A big cloud of smoke appears after completing this move. If enough power is placed in this move, it has the power to be in the planet destroyer class. This attack also causes a slight loss of speed for the user, because of the smoke. Planet Big Bang Kamehameha (Kid Gogeta) {C {C Planet Big Bang Kamehameha is gogets's last resort move its the last move if he is about to die. The move blasts with a giant Big Bang Kamehameha. It's energy is enough to blow up a planet, with one hit. Ssj Rox!'s signature attack slot Waiting for Ssj Rox! to add signature attack . Unmastered Super Saiyan (Flame) Unmastered Super Saiyan is a transformation Flame uses. This form take place as a attack. Much like the Kaio-ken, this form X the user power by 3.8, and X the SP and DG by 2. This form has dark yellow hair, red aura like Kaio-ken. Infact this form can be unlocked with the kaioken and false super saiyan. However, it costs 100,000 power level each turn, just to use it Ultimate Dragon Fist (Flame) The Ultimate Dragon Fist is a version of the dragon fist but shenron comes out of your hand which makes it much more powerful. It takes a 2 sec recharge time this move costs so much power it is only a last option. Also this move cut your current health in half after used. Crippling Blow(Reizou) Crippling Blow is a punch in the face folowed by an afterimge and a devistating blow to the spine. It causes a loss of two turns as well as a significant health drop. Multi-Form(Reizou) Multi-Form is similar to Tien's version of the technique, but insted of spliting in to two then spliting in to two again, in his version of the technique he launches three clones of equal power from his chest. Universal Kamehameha (Ultimate Trevauntee) The universal Kamehameha is 1 of the ultimate's techniques that he calls "THE FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUE" This technique is a concentrated version of the Spirit Bomb but put into a ball of energy in the hand, like the kamehameha. But there's catch to this attack, the user will use a extra 200,000 power level and use 20,000 of his health if it is charged to its full power.This is the same attack that Ultimate used to destroy his families home world. There are 4 levels to this attack: Small Universal Kamehameha, Large Universal Kamehameha,Super Universal Kamehameha, and True Universal Kamehameha. The universal kamehameha has 4 different forms, depending on the amount of energy ultimate gets from people of the universe. Small Universal Kamehameha: This type of Universal kamehameha is the result of Ultimate gathering energy from his surroundings. (such as trees,small animals,the grass,etc.) This is the same type of spirit bomb goku used on vegeta in there first fight. The amount damage it will do is about 26,000,000 Large Universal Kamehameha: This is the same as the large spirit ball goku used on frizza, Ultimate raises his right hand into the sky and begins gathering togather as much energy as he can from the life forces on the planet plus the energy from other nearby planets which creats a blueish-red ball in the sky, Ultimate then begins crusing the ball into a small concentrated ball in his hands.It's strength is about 900,000,000 The Ultimate Super Saiyan Transformations (Ultimate Trevauntee) These are Ultimate's final Transfomations,these Transformations are all the resultes of Ultimate unlocking the locks put on his power level by his farther.There where 4 locks put on his power level, the first was''' Ultimate Super saiyan, Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Super Saiyan 3, And finaly Ultimate Super Saiyan 4'.Ultimate can master these forms frorm '''intense training',it would take Ultimate 4 days to master Ultimate Super Saiyan,2 weeks to master Ultimate Super Saiyan 2, 1 month to master Ultimate Super Saiyan 3, And 3 months to master Ultimate Super Sayian 4. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan, his power level must be 1,620,460,000 the amount of speed it will take is 19 and will added 30 and can only be brought out by Life Ending Emothions, enough to kill a normal saiyan(such as watching someone you care for die infount of you,some really close like a brother, sister,etc.) For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 2,His power level must be 290,970,664,000.The speed it would take to become Ultimate Super Saiyan 2 is 50, and added 150 damage. If mastered, you do not need to give up speed to transform For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super saiyan 3, His power level must be 540,579,560,000. The amount speed it would take to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 3 is 100 and damage added will be 240. if mastered, you do not need speed to transform The Ultimate Super Saiyan 4 has so much power, it has two different forms: normal Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, and True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4. For Ultimate to become a Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 890,853,082,210, The amount of speed reqiured is 290 and the added damage is 420. For Ultimate to become a True Ultimate Super Saiyan 4, His power level must be 9,755,092,764,000.The amount of speed that is needed is 450 and damage that will be added is 900. Final Galick Bomb (Kid Vegito) KV uses the Final Shine Attack , Galick Gun , and Spirit Bomb comibined. It takes KV to know all 3 attacks before use. When he does use it, it's one of his most powerful attacks. Can easily do major damage to an area. Massive Kaio-Ken (Gohan Jr.) Massive Kaio-Ken is like a Big Bang Kamehameha only like a aura. In one big burst of energy Gohan Jr. gets so {C much energy it can often be compared to a Super Saiyan 3 transformation. The aura of this attack is yellow(Unlike a regular Kaio-ken). When doing this attack Gohan Jr.'s hair turns golden like a Super Saiyan transformation. Sky bomb (Tensho) First Tensho rushes the opponent and punches him repeatedly, then he throws them in the air and shoots out a huge ki blast at the airborne opponent. The blast can easily destroy a planet and the punches are all out and so fast that it looks like he isn't moving. Boom Shock (Endo) First Endo runs towards his opponent flies up over him/her then adds Ki to his fist he then rams his fist into the ground. Then he flies back up with his opponent and adds Ki to his whole body. Then tackles his opponent through the Giant crater. Then flies out and barrages him with energy waves. He runs down and grabs his opponent throws him up and uses the Ki in his body to charge a giant Ki blast and fires it into his opponent's back. fbbssgsbkx1000 (zero) fbbssgsbkx x1000 means final big bang spirit supernova galick special beam kamehameha x1000 it is a combination of almost all the moves in dbz history it is 1 of zeros strongest attacks but he cant use it right now he only knows kamehameha but over time he will know more moves and combining them. Tri beam blaster of doom(Pilke) The Tri Blaster Of Doom blows up the enamy and then like tien did against cell it is a multapl move Super Dragons Fist Explosion + fbbssgsbkx1000 (zero) 1st he does the fbbssgsbkx1000 then he absorbs it then does the dragons fist. the inner sight this move copy oppents move.and movement exactly.slow down time.warp attacks.and it has many other sercts within it.but will take time to unlock. Rapid Fire Ki Fist (Norc) Norc charges a bunch of ki into his hands then punches the opponet several times rapidly. Category:Signature Attacks Category:Content